


The clock is ticking

by writingisak



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, season 1 isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisak/pseuds/writingisak
Summary: A story about how Isak fell into the arms of his soulmate, no literally fell into his arms on a tram in the night by accident. Weird how the world works that way.





	The clock is ticking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple and short cliché soulmate au, I wrote it a long time ago and people on my twitter wanted to see it so here it is. Halfway through I realized I wanted Noreva (but I would have to rewrite a lot of the story to fit it in) so I got an idea to write another soulmate au, a longer one maybe chartered and it would be the symbol type au. If people like this I'll work on the next, I hope you enjoy it!

I flung my paper in between Jonas and Eva just before they kissed, Jonas sighed as he looked at me which caused me to giggled, he quickly moved on and went back to talking about his good grade. 

“What about you Eva?" I asked looking down at her hands to see no paper, but then proceeded to see her wrist, 0d 0h 0m 0s. Jonas and her were lucky, they met just before their first year at Nissan.

I remembered first meeting Jonas when we were in 3rd grade, Jonas was new to my class and I didn’t really have friends so I went up to Jonas saying hi. For the longest time we didn't care about the whole soulmate thing till 8th grade when Jonas called me at 2 am saying his clock is at 8 hours. That is also the night my heart broke, mine still still said a year and months and days. I didn't focus on the fact that I would be in fact meeting my own soulmate in just a measly year but more on the fact that Jonas was never my soulmate and this just made it 10x more real. 

8 hours later Jonas and I were with Ingrid, his at the time girlfriend, when she said her friends were coming over, then one minute the three of us were playing basketball and having fun, the next Jonas disappeared into Ingrid's house and didn't come out for a little to long, just as all Ingrid's friends showed up. So I got stuck with Sara, a pretty girl yes, but I wasn't attracted to her in that way. I decided to use the excuse of showing her my wrist and she frowned keeping herself to Ingrid.

When Jonas finally emerged from the house he was smiling way to big and I was confused, then a girl, who Ingrid smiled at and called Eva emerged from behind him. Jonas then showed me his wrist and it clicked instantly.

Jonas found Eva, his soulmate, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. 

"4 minus" Eva says, I make an exaggerated noise and then turn my head to the left as the couple start stupidly kissing. There stood the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen, he was tall, very fucking tall. His blond hair styled up but one strand of hair fallen in his face making him even hotter. He had blue piercing eyes he started to cover with sunglasses, he had on a black shirt and black jeans with a red plaid button up over his shirt unbuttoned. 

"Isak?" Jonas asked hitting my knee with his hand. I blinked and looked over at Jonas, one bushy eyebrow raised as he gave me an odd look, "what are you staring at?" Jonas turned his head to try to find out but I stop him, "Uhm uh we have to go!" I suddenly think of and stand up, it wasn’t a lie we were meeting up with Jonas asshole friend Elias.

"Oh okay." Jonas stands too and Eva was now confused. "Where are you going?" She asked, I looked back over to the beautiful stranger, this time he was looking back. He was biting his lip and even with the sunglasses on I could tell he was staring right at me, fuck having feelings for beautiful people.

"Lets go Isak." Jonas says grabbing my arm and yanking me the opposite direction of the boy. I lifted the sleeve on my arm just to see what it said, 3 days. I dropped my arm feeling rejected without even going to say hi to the guy. Of course he isn’t my soulmate, that would be to nice, whoever it is though it’s soon.

-

3 days later I was packing for my trip to the cabin. It’s currently 19:00 and my phone charger decides now it’s going to break on me. I yank it out the wall and toss it into the trash bin, the amount of phone charges I have gone through in one year is ridiculous. I sigh grabbing my jacket and wallet before heading out my house, my mom was already asleep and my dad wasn’t home so I didn’t care to announce me leaving. 

I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I dragged myself to the tram, thankfully it wasn’t too late and the tram was just getting there as I walked up. I hop onto the tram and go to sit down when I see him, the boy from a few days ago. He was now wearing a plain sweatshirt and blue tight jeans, and his hair seemed effortless styled up and that one strand falling in his face. I was staring for way too long because now the tram jerked forward and I was stumbling forward, right into the boy’s lap. The sound of my phone falling out of my pocket and crashing to the metal floor made me wince and, wow I’m a fucking mess.

“You alright?” The boy asked and I looked up staring into his beautiful eyes. I felt my face get hot and my heart beat a million miles per minute. 

“Uh-Yeah I’m, I’m good-“ I stuttered out, Jesus what the fuck is wrong with me. The sound of a familiar, and very much asshole voice hit my ears, “Jonas is cool bro don’t shit on my boy.” Elias, of course he is here. “Are you sure you look pretty upset.” I must have made a face at just the sound of his voice, that’s how much he annoys me. 

“Yeah I’m-“

“Well if it isn’t Isak.” I froze my hands slide off the boy’s shoulders and I went to stand, “I thought you weren’t a faggot?” He said in a mock tone and I felt my face turn red again, but this time from straight annoyance and anger. “I’m not, you asshole, I fell.” Elias scoffed and I felt the eye roll in his tone, “yeah people just happen to find their way to sitting in others laps.” I turned slightly so I was facing him and stood up, he was a good few inches taller than me so I wasn’t intimidating at all. I open my mouth to fight back but the boys voice shut me up.

“What the fuck, you go around calling people names? Why because it’s cool? If anything you’re a fucking asshole who deserves to be taught a lesson.” The boy was now standing and towered over Elias and his group, “I have plenty of other friends just like you do, your no better then me or Isak here, or them. Stop acting like you’re on top of the world.” The tram stops and the boy grabs my arm pulling me through the crowd, we get off and the doors shuts. We were alone at some random stop, “thanks.” I said fixing my jacket, that’s when I saw it.

0d 0h 0m 0s

“I’m Even by the way-” he sticks out his hand for me to shake and I see his wrist is also at zero. I grab his hand to shake it but he doesn’t let go, “and you Isak, your very beautiful by the way.” He leans closer to my ear and whispers to me. I feel myself go red and he leans back looking into my eyes, his eyebrows raised and now he interlocked our fingers.

“I-I’m not-” I said sheepishly looking to the floor like it had my life answers. I felt hot all over especially when he gripped my hand tighter, “yes you are, I’m so glad I’m finally able to talk to you. Do you want to maybe go get to know each other better? Maybe in the park it won’t be crowded especially now.” He laughs a little motioning towards the fact it was night time. I smile and nod and he leads the way.

-

After hours of talking and being like absolute children on the small play ground a cop told us to leave, it wasn’t like a neighbourhood park but a state one so there was a closing time.

“What an ass.” Even says quietly to me and I laugh along with him as we walk down the street away from the park. I had learned that Even transferred for his third year, he has this whole thing about living life to every great adventure and doing new stuff all the time, he decided to switch schools. Another one of his friends is learning drums, one is learning how to hold his breath longer underwater, I wish Jonas and I did that instead of just smoking weed and sneaking around his girlfriend at the fact that he smokes. He honestly doesn’t deserve Eva. Anyway, I also learned he lives with one roommate—I think his name is Mikael—they have a dog they found wandering the streets one day who had her address and owners number scratched out, so they took her as their own which is the sweetest thing I ever heard. He has two moms, a younger sister and brother, and he likes to play guitar. Oh and he has a job working at a small shop, he has his life together and me? I sit at home, practically alone watching Narcos or playing FIFA, I don’t know how to cook, I can’t drive or even have enough money to buy food from school. My dad use to give me allowance but the minute I turned 16 he stopped, something about teaching me responsibility. 

“Oh shit!” I yell suddenly as I pulled my hand out from my pocket, “my phone, I left it on the-” Even pulls out a silver iPhone and puts it in my direction, “I grabbed it when you stood up, I meant to give it back earlier but I thought you would get more caught up in it then me.” I didn’t even bother to look knowing it was most likely dead, and put it in my pocket. “I’m not like the rest 16 and even 17-year-old first years. I’m mature,” he quirks an eyebrow at me slips his hand down my arm, my hand almost on instinct comes out my pocket and waits impatiently for him to grasp it.

I’ve barely known him for a full 24 hours and I’m already hooked onto him. Just only a few hours ago I wouldn’t admit to liking or even looking at a guy but here I am, with my soulmate, who is a guy, who I want to kiss and wear his clothes and hold his hand. Who the hell am I? 

“Maybe innocent but definitely not mature.” I gawk at him and roll my eyes as he chuckles at my shocked reaction, “I am not innocent-“ I say offended and we start to walk again, I have no clue where we were going but Even had somewhere in mind because he was leading the whole way making random lefts and rights.

“Have you ever even kissed a guy?” He asked, I stopped him pulling him around and standing on my toes slightly, he got the hint and leaned down the little rest of the way and connected our lips. I let go of his hand and slid it up his arm and around his neck pulling him closer to me, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist doing the same. We started to back up until a solid surface hit my back making me gasp a little into the growing passionate kiss. I’ve kissed plenty of girls before, but this was nothing compared to that. This felt right, natural, god damn amazing. His lips were soft, and when he bit down on my bottom lip it was even gentle. His thigh slid between my legs pushing them apart and I groaned at the friction. 

His lips left mine and whined at the lost.

“Doesn’t prove anything.” He smirked at me, “if this is your way of getting us to have sex tonight you better start walking home on your own.” I laugh lightly, I’m not like the slutty girls at our school. I want to wait, not cliché, it’s fucking smart.

“That’s not what I want-“ he says with a soft smile on his lips, he leans down and pecks my lips one more time but I chase them. He smiles into another slower kiss but then we separate. “What time is it?” I asked. He pulled out his phone and I kick myself off the wall looking down at his phone to see the time 2:57 written on the screen. “Shit it’s that late.”

I said a little shocked, “do you want me to take you home? Mikael will be home with the car by now and I’ll drive you back.” I nod, “thank you.” 

We continue the small journey, to now I know was and still is his apartment. “Wait what were you doing out anyway?” I asked realizing I never got my charger I needed, “looking for you.” I felt myself go red in the face again and he intertwined our fingers, “what about you?” I look up down the path to see tall apartment type buildings come into view, “I needed a new charger. Mine of course broke before I go on a week trip with my friends.”

“I might have a spare one you can use for now.” 

“Really? Thank you.” He smiled down at me, “of course.” He then leans down and kisses the top of my head, where my lose and messy bunch of curls lay. I completely forgot that I look like crap, my free hand comes up and subconsciously I run my fingers through it but they just bounce back into place. 

We approach a building that had a few cars parked alongside, “this is my car, just wait here I’ll go get the keys and a charger okay?” I nodded and smiled, “Okay.” He smiled back at me and kissed my head again heading up the stairs.  
-

It was now Monday and I was supposed to be leaving for the cabin, but I messaged Jonas telling him I decided not to go. Just before Even left after dropping me off I put my number in his phone and he texted me the next day and now we have been non stop talking. Now I know that feeling Jonas likes to go on and on about. That butterfly feeling, it sounds stupid and ridiculous but it’s true and it’s there and all the god damn time. 

 

-Monday, 13:36-

 

Jonas  
What why? You make a friend? Who is he?! Who’s replacing me?! I’ll fight! I’ll prove I’m better! 

Isak  
Bro I just don’t want to be stuck third wheeling, I do that shit enough as it is.

Jonas  
Mhm okay, see you next week then

 

I said a final text goodbye then set my phone back on my nightstand. Even handed me back my controller and continued the game, “you tell him?” I nodded, “just told him that I didn’t want to be third wheel, not that I found my soulmate or anything.” Even hums as he concentrates on the screen, he beats me again and I drop the controller to the ground falling onto my back on my bed, “I’m done playing this stupid game.” He laughs and I hear the clatter of his controller, I open my eyes to see him leaning over my body, an arm either side of my torso to help support him. I grabbed his neck with my hands and pulled him down to connect our lips, ever since Friday night have gotten even more comfortable with myself and this new experience. I know I probably won’t be ready to tell anyway that I’m gay just yet but I know I’ll eventually will and I know Even will be there for me. He is my soulmate after all.

“God your hot.” Even says between kisses and I feel myself blush, “Shut up.” I say moving my head away so his lips come in contact with my neck, I let him kiss all along my neck and jawline when I heard a knock on my door. We both quickly sat up and Even removed himself from me sitting back into his spot before, “yes?” 

“Isak I thought you were leaving?” My dad asked confused as he walked into my room, “I was but I changed plans.” He nods eyeing Even weirdly before turning, “you want me to order pizza or something for you boys?” He started to shut the door and waited for a response before letting it full shut, “Uh, sure.” He shuts the door and I hear him walk away. 

I stared at the door in slight confusion when I felt Even start kissing my neck again, “where were we?” He whispered into my neck, my eyes fell shut and we fell back onto the bed.

-

When school started back up again I decided to tell Jonas but on my own, he is my best friend after all and deserves the truth, and from me not some rumor from Elias or something. I find him sitting on the stairwell talking to Eva while she looked at a bulletin board, “hey.” I said sitting next to him joining the conversation, “how was your trip?” I asked, “good, who was being alone?” Jonas joked nudging me, “actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Jonas dropped his smile, “I knew it! I’m being replaced.”

I roll my eyes and shove him, “no you idiot, yes I met someone but not anyone to replace you. My soulmate.” I say in almost a whisper, because a few random girls started coming up the stairs, “What! And I’m just hearing about this! What the hell! Who is she!!” Jonas looked as if he was bouncing off the walls, the girl with short blond hair who stopped to talk to Eva gave him an odd look, “Uhm well he is a boy.” Jonas seemed to not be shocked but only smile wider, “dude give me a name! I want to know what he looks like!” I couldn’t help but feel ecstatic on the inside that this is Jonas reaction.

“What’s happening?” Eva asked confused and the blond girl looking very lost as well, “Isak found his soulmate, that’s why he abandoned us, he had to catch up on all the sex.” I laughed and shoved him making him laugh too, “What! Who is it?” The blond girl looked like she didn’t want to intrude but she was Eva’s new friend and any friend of Eva is a friend of mine, and it will help with the whole coming out thing. I have my best friend, close friend and a stranger.

“His name is Even.” I say and the blond girl perks up, “Wait tall blond who wears a jean jacket often?” I nodded and she smiled, “He is in my writing class he is so sweet. That’s amazing-“  
She left a blank so I can give her my name, “Isak.” I smile and nod at her, “I’m Noora.” She smiles back and moved closer to be in our small circle.

Jonas looked as if he was about to ask something when I spotted Even walking down the stairs. He seems me and quirks his eyebrow at me, almost like asking permission if he could come over. I leave my bag on the window seal and stand and he takes that as a yes and walks over, “hi.” He says and the group turns, “speaking of the devil.” Noora laughs making Jonas eyes widen, “Damn Isak.” Eva punches his arm but winks to me and I just shake my head.

“Guys this is Even, Even this is Jonas, Eva and Noora.” He nods to them and then grabs my arm pulling me from the group, the bell rings and I see Jonas grab my bag and walk up the stairs to our math period, the amount of times I had to do that for him it was almost nice to be on the other end. I see him turn when he gets to the top at the stairs and winks before going out the door.

“Hi baby.” He whispers in my ear and I blush at the nickname that he started to call me over the break. 

“Hi.” I say back leaning up and pressing our lips together, “is this okay?” Even asked stopping the kiss for a second, my heart leaped at the fact he asked me if it was okay, such a small question making me melt into his arms. “It’s more than okay.” I say crashing my lips back onto his, we separate at the sound of the door opening to see one of the supervisor teachers that roam the halls to look for teens like us, who are skipping.

“See you at lunch?” I asked kissing him one more time and just feeling the teacher glare at me, “of course baby.” He kissed my forehead and he headed down the stairs while I headed up.

I quickly ran into my class and slid into my seat while the teachers back was turned, Jonas chuckled at me and I pulled out my stuff for the period. My phone came flying out with my notebook and it clattered to the ground, my phone has a relationship with the ground, they just love being together as much as possible. Even if that means I have to live with a broke phone, I sigh picking it up making sure it had no marks when a text from Even came in.

 

-Monday, 10:25-

 

Even <3    
I’m so proud of you ❤️

Isak  
Oh shush, it’s only because of you... if I found you later then now I would still be a fake straight boy

Even <3  
I’m glad I have you now

Isak  
So do I ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter lgbtvaltersxn for any followups on other story and or to give me ideas/feedback.


End file.
